<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Ghosts Have Trauma by imjustacryptid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582147">All Ghosts Have Trauma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustacryptid/pseuds/imjustacryptid'>imjustacryptid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Snatcher is reminded of his past, Trauma, You feel me?, You're Hat Kid, i love snatcher okay?, or you replace hat kid, was inspired by art, you comfort snatcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustacryptid/pseuds/imjustacryptid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snatcher is reminded of his past and you decide to comfort him.</p><p>Inspired by these drawings: https://twitter.com/TASS3L/status/1211388340546744320<br/>(Go check him out his art is cute)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Snatcher (A Hat In Time) &amp; Reader, Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Ghosts Have Trauma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once you’ve finished your chores for the day you skipped back to your room to bug your favorite ghost. But when you arrive the first thing you notice is that he wasn’t there. His candles were still lit, which you took the liberty to extinguish, don’t want your pool of pillows to catch on fire. After pondering for a bit you decided to go look for him, you didn’t want him to mess with anything and potentially destroy your ship. You looked almost everywhere, even in the vault where you kept your timepieces, but to no luck. The only place you haven’t checked yet was the attic. Which, when you think about it, it would make sense that he’d be up there. It’s dark and creepy, all the reason why you don’t go up there. You took a deep breath before stepping onto the moving platform.</p><p>As you were elevated into the room you suddenly started to notice the faint sound of crying. When you arrived you saw Snatcher sitting in the middle of the room, his tail was curled around him as the light from the window shone down on him. It almost looked like something from a painting. You stepped off the platform and onto the floorboards, which caused them to creak under your weight. Snatcher visibly tensed up and quickly wiped away at something on his face.</p><p>“Go away, kid.” He said, but you couldn’t help but notice that his voice was slightly… shaky.</p><p>You didn’t follow his order, in fact, you slowly stepped towards him. Concern spreading across your facial features.</p><p>“Snatcher? Is… something wrong?” You asked in a soft tone, positioned halfway between the ghost and the exit.</p><p>“Kid, I said go away!” He raised his voice slightly, not enough to scare you though, then he sighs, “I just… need some time alone…” Now his voice sounded small, almost fragile, as his tail curled more towards himself.</p><p>This is probably the most vulnerable you’ve ever seen him, other than that one time where you beat him up of course. Yet again, you didn’t follow his orders and continued slowly walking towards him, only standing next to him when he didn’t show any signs of stopping you. In his hands, you saw that he was holding one of the storybooks that you found in a Time Rift. It was “The Tale Of Queen Vanessa” the cover had a few more scratches on it, probably because of his claws. That’s the book where you learned about his past, how Vanessa let him rot in a dungeon over a misunderstanding. When you found it you decided not to tell him about it as it would only open up old wounds, but he managed to find it himself.</p><p>“Snatcher I-...” Your voice trailed off as you looked up at the ghost. Little yellow tears trailed down his face, falling off to splatter against the cover of the book.</p><p>“Not now kid, I just…” He sighed, not finishing his sentence as he turned away from you, covering his face with his hands.<br/>You looked down at your boots as you shuffled them nervously. You felt awful. You felt bad that he went through all that crap, and that he found the book on his own instead of telling him about it. You could tell that it triggered bad memories because of the way he constantly rubbed his wrists. It must’ve hurt, hanging there for so long, waiting for death to take you. You shook your head out of your thoughts, you wanted to help him any way you could, but how? You snapped your fingers as you suddenly had an idea. You run down to your room and tugged your blanket off of your bed and grabbed a few pillows, you then walk into the kitchen and ask your fellow feline friend if she could make some hot cocoa -- you don’t know if ghosts can drink but it’s the thought that counts -- before heading back up into the attic.</p><p>When you arrived back at the room Snatcher was still where you left him, but he was holding himself. You let out a quiet sigh before walking over to him yet again, this time he didn’t protest, but you could hear him attempting to stifle his sobs. You tried your best to drape the blanket over his shoulders, causing him to look around in confusion.</p><p>“Kid, what are you doing?” He asked as he held onto the blanket.</p><p>You didn’t respond as you placed your pillows around him and put down a pillow next to him before plopping down onto it. Both of you sat in silence for a while, it wasn’t exactly uncomfortable and awkward, but it wasn’t pleasant either. You wanted to apologize for not telling him, and you wanted to comfort him, but you don’t know if you should say or do anything. Your head snapped up to look at him as he broke the silence.</p><p>“It’s been… <em>years</em> since the whole… “incident” yet just reading about it brings me to my knees.” He reminisced, staring into nothingness as he spoke.</p><p>You looked back down at your boots and tapped them together as you thought.</p><p>“Well… that isn’t an easy thing to get over.” Was all you could say.</p><p>“I suppose dying would be difficult for anyone to get over, eh?” He joked half-heartedly, almost like he was trying to derail the subject.</p><p>He looked down at you with a forced smile, expecting a laugh or something, but one look at your concerned face made him drop the act almost immediately. He sighed, looking away from you and slouching slightly. Another silence fell upon both of you. He began to rub his wrists again.</p><p>“You know… sometimes I can still feel it… the pain and…” He trailed off as he stared down at his hands.</p><p>You couldn’t stop your eyes from tearing up.</p><p>“Snatcher…” You whimpered before hugging him without thinking.</p><p>“Wh-” He let out a small sound of shock as you hugged him, having to righten himself so the both of you wouldn’t topple over.</p><p>“H-hey, kid-”</p><p>“Snatcher, it’s okay to be sad. I know you act like you hate me and want me gone, but I care about you and I want to be here for you. But if you want me to leave so you can mourn by yourself, then I can do that.” You cut him off and held him tighter as you let out what was on your mind.</p><p>“Kid I…” He fell silent.</p><p>A long silence hung in the air as you held him before you felt a somewhat cold hand on your back. You blink away your tears and looked up. Snatcher was looking down at you and smiling, but it wasn’t forced this time, it was more somber and bittersweet. Yellow tears pricked his eyes.</p><p>“Thanks, kiddo…”</p><p>You gave a bittersweet smile back as the both of you sat there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aahh-<br/>I'm sorry I didn't exactly know how to end it.<br/>Thank you very much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>